


panel.

by orphan_account



Series: this is erosion [1]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: CrankGameplays - Freeform, Ethan Nestor - Freeform, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Mark and Ethan - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, Other, Platonic Crankiplier, Trans, Trans Ethan Nestor, Trans FtM, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "bob, i've gotta do a backflip for mark."nothing seemed to make ethan happy anymore, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could keep going. he was just so tired.mark made the right choice of letting ethan do a backflip for him.modifications of nonfiction to fiction:trans!ethan (ftm)mark is 28 and ethan is 13i wanna be clear - this is the FIRST PART of this fic
Relationships: Mark Fischbach & Ethan Nestor, Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson
Series: this is erosion [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130408
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	panel.

"okay, we'll do one last question before we head out." mark smiled warmly, like the feeling of crunching leaves under your shoes in the middle of november.

in the fourth row to the back stood a boy, ethan. he smiled wide for the first time in what seemed like forever, "bob! bob come here!" he jumped up and down, desperately attempting to get the attention of mark's best friend. his voice was beginning to drown within the crowd of people, but somehow, by some miracle, bob took notice of how jumpy and energetic ethan was and began to make is way towards the thirteen year old, "did you have a question?" he asked the small framed boy, "bob, i've gotta do a backflip for mark." ethan's voice rang from being overwhelmed and eager, his greenish gold eyes staring darts up towards bob.

"mark," bob pushed into the microphone, causing mark to turn his head towards where his friend was stood, "i found someone." bob smiled, watching as ethan's shoulders bucked with excitment, pulling his jacket hood from his head.

"you got another one?" the main event man commenced, he paitently waited as bob tilted the mic in front of ethan's skinny, pinkish white lips, "can i," ethan started, and almost immediately felt his throat close out of pure nervousness. thankfully, graciously, bob finished for him, "mark i have a gift for you," "a gift for me?" "i want to do a backflip for you, he says." ethan grinned briefly at the use of correct pronouns.

mark raised both of his eyebrows behind his glasses, "oh! okay! am i running back there or," "no he's gonna run to you!" bob motioned for ethan to jog up there. "oh he's running to me? okay- security!" mark joked as he already saw the excitement on ethan's face as he ran towards the front of the room, high fiving everyone and feeling like the king of the world.

arriving at the front of the room, he hugged seán, and looked up at mark. his heart raced a mile a second, and his train of thought had run off the rails. this was it. his one chance not to fuck up.

"backflip, backflip, don't kill yourself, don't kill yourself, yeah!! woah!! yeah!!"

over the filled rooms chants and cheers, mark's voice was the only one ethan heard. it was the most important to him. he then climbed the two stairs to recieve a hug from mark. and, boy, to ethan? that hug felt like the entire world had been lifted off of his shoulders. like he had nothing else to worry about. like no matter what he did or where he went, he would always be safe.

"thank you for saving my life." ethan verbally appreciated quietly and meaningfully as he let his chin set on top of mark's right shoulder.

"hey, i'm glad i could help."

he did it.

**Author's Note:**

> future chapters will be longer i promise. i thought this idea was nice. if you've never seen this video, go to youtube and search "ethan backflip nestor".


End file.
